Dwelling Amongst the Living
by Dee Zuki
Summary: Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead. Kag is trapped beneath the earth with a man she dispises. He gave up everything for her, but yet, she longs for another man. Longs for another life. Will the man she dreams of save her before she falls for her keeper?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

NOTE: I'm not sure if I like this starting point, yet, so bare with me. I need you guys to tell me if you like it or if I should toss it. I love you guys so much. Thanks for all your help and lovely reviews. Any pointers as to how I should start out will help so much and be greatly appreciated. Love yas.

Dee Zuki

**Chapter One**

I laid in the middle of the black silk covered bed and laid beneath the man that tricked me into becoming his mate. I felt him move and looked over just in time to see him raise his head and meet his black eyes with mine. He smiled and revulsion hit me so hard that I had to look away. It was times like these that made me wish that God would just kill me and get it over with. Being with…HIM was slowly draining me away. I was slowly sinking into the dark part of the back of my mind and giving into his wants, his needs, his every whim and desire.

I shuddered when he placed his lips against my shoulder, his breath cool against my heated skin. "It is not as bad as it seems, little love," he whispered, looking up at me from my shoulder, a wistful look filling his eyes.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach when I recalled that look on someone else's face when I was taken into hell. I felt a sob claw its way up my throat, but I clamped my mouth down to keep the keening noises inside me. I would not cry. I couldn't cry. Not now, not when HE was watching me so closely. Gazing up at me with love plain in his black eyes.

I looked away and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, a tear sliding from my eye and vanishing into my raven colored hair. He changed so much for me just to make me happy. Just so he's be able to at least show me how deep his love went…but it wasn't his love that I was wanting. It was someone else's.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered, burying his face in the hock of my neck, "if I could change things…I would, but I can't and I'm sorry for that."

I blinked in surprise and tightened my arms around him when I felt something wet hit from shoulder and roll down, dripping off my back. I felt my eyes water as I hugged him to me as if I were a dying woman and he my only lifeline. It was the first time I've ever seen him cry, well, felt him cry, and it was the first time that he had ever said sorry. He never showed remorse or guilt, but now…he was quivering with it. Trembling in his silent sobs against my body, guilt and pain radiating from him in waves that nearly suffocated me.

I stroked his short black hair and felt the silkiness of it against my palm. He had done so much just to take all the pain he caused away. He even…stopped being Death for me. He changed his name, his appearance, everything…for me and I gave him nothing back in return.

"If you want," he paused, clearing his throat, his voice so thick with tears that I sobbed, "I'll go away. I leave and you can find another lover…whether or not you're mine," he murmured against my throat.

I stilled and the thought of him leaving me here, of all places, scared me. "No," I breathed, my voice so hoarse and faint. I sounded as if I hadn't used it in a long time…and I hadn't.

He stiffened against me, his breath stilling as his heart skipped a beat against my naked chest. He pulled back gingerly, slowly, as if he were afraid that I would slip back into my nothingness. The emptiness that had consumed me until now.

His black eyes rose above mine and I saw the wavering tears hanging to his black eyelashes. "Kagome?" he asked, touching me cheek, fear swirling up in his dark eyes. But just below the fear was a flame of hope burning bright there, burning bright in all that blackness.

oOo

Well, that's my first chapter for the sequel to my last story, **Laying Amongst the Dead**. As I said above .. I'm not sure how I like the new beginning yet. This just sort of came to me and I kind of liked the idea, but I'm still kind of iffy. Say yah or nah to it and tell what you think of this spiffy new chapter. I love you all so much.

\/ \/ Press Me \/ \/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

NOTE: I'm not sure if I like this starting point, yet, so bare with me. I need you guys to tell me if you like it or if I should toss it. I love you guys so much. Thanks for all your help and lovely reviews. Any pointers as to how I should start out will help so much and be greatly appreciated. Love yas.

_Dee Zuki_

**Chapter Two**

Tears ran from the corner of my eyes as I looked up at him and I realized that he was…beautiful. He looked so much younger and attractive. Nothing like the worn out shell of a man that had first brought me here. His skin was now pale creamed colored and full, flawless even. It didn't look grey and meatless anymore. His lips were pale pink and full, kissable lips now. He was so different…How could I have not noticed it?

"Don't leave," My voice was barely audible over the crackling of the small fireplace. I wanted to say so much more, but that was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I watched as a tear rolled down his flawless cheek and felt it drip onto my own cheek. "Oh how I longed to hear your voice," he breathed, leaning down and pressing his forehead against mine, "I thought I would never hear it again. I'll do anything in my power for you, Kagome, as long as you don't do that again. It scared me and nothing has scared me in over hundred years."

I blinked past my shock and looked at his closed eyes as silent tears continued to spill from his eyes. "I'm stuck here…aren't I?" I asked, my voice hoarse and scratchy still. I cleared my throat and winced.

He pulled back and opened his eyes. Anger dwelled in those eyes now along with the guilt and pain. "Yes," he breathed.

I looked away and stared into the flames of a small fireplace not too far away. I watched as the orange flames licked the air and wished I was like the fire. Free to dance or die. "How long," I paused to clear my throat again, "how long has it been?" I asked, my mind drifting towards that empty place I stayed in again.

He sighed and laid back onto top of me, his warm cheek laying against my shoulder, his face turned towards the fire as well. "Two years," he mumbled.

Panic hit me hard enough to make my heart pick up. Two years? Has it really been that long? How could I have been in the blissful darkness for two long years? Had they moved on already? Had they forgotten me already? I blinked through my haze of tears and looked away from the fire and its free dancing flames.

"Has it really been two years?" I asked absently.

"They wouldn't have forgotten you, love, if that's what's troubling you, but they would have moved on by now," he sighed, hugging me to him, "all humans do. In all the two hundred and some odd years that I had lived as Death, I had never loved. Never wanted to. Humans hurt themselves more in love then in war. People committed suicide daily all over the world because the one they loved did something to hurt them. The ones that survive, move on, and forget all those they had loved for some new love." His voice sounded confused and wistfully, again.

I frowned deeply and rolled his words around in my head. InuYasha had still loved Kikyo even after all the crap she did to him. Sesshomaru never loved InuYasha or considered him a brother, but he took care of Rin. My stomach tightened at the picture of Sesshomaru watching Rin run through a field of flowers. His amber colored eyes watching her every move. His long silver hair flowing around his body as the breeze blew by him. He was so beautiful. His skin paler then milk and his body harder then stone, but as soft as silk.

"Not everyone forgets those they love. Some clung to their memories until the day they wither and die. Not all mortal's minds forget those that meant the most to them," I croaked, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked, turning his head so that his face was hidden in my neck again.

I let the barest sob out and regretted it. "Yes," I sobbed, the keening noises followed and I couldn't smother them out this time.

**oOo**

Well, that's all for chapter two. Good or no? I hope its okay. Figuring out how to start a story is always the trickest part. I never know if its good or not. Well, say yah or nah. I'd love to hear your opinions. Love yas.

_Dee Zuki_

\/ Press Me \/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

NOTE: I'm not sure if I like this starting point, yet, so bare with me. I need you guys to tell me if you like it or if I should toss it. I love you guys so much. Thanks for all your help and lovely reviews. Any pointers as to how I should start out will help so much and be greatly appreciated. Love yas.

Dee Zuki

**Chapter Three**

His arms tightened around me and I felt long silky hair flow over my shoulder. I stiffened and the sobs of remorse caught in my throat as I felt the texture of his skin change. It became softer and harder at the same time. My eyes widened in panic when I remembered the feel of that skin. I watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru rose about me and met my chocolate colored eyes with his amber orbs.

"I'll be anyone you want me to be," Sesshomaru whispered, his voice low and emotionless.

I sobbed and raised my hands towards that face. That beautiful face. "Anyone?" I asked, tracing the pads of my fingers over his mouth, shivering at the feel of it.

He smiled softly and his eyes cooled a bit. "Anyone," he growled in that base of a tone that was purely male and all about sex.

"Then be him," I whispered, "pulling his face down to mine, "just for tonight."

Sesshomaru shook his head, his lips a breath a way. "No, not just for tonight. Forever and ever," he murmured, his lips brushing against mine softly.

I sobbed and wrapped my arms around his neck, curling my fingers in his long hair. My legs wrapped around his waist as I explored his mouth, tears of joy falling freely from my eyes. I had wished for this moment for what seemed like forever. I knew, somewhere in the far reaches of my mind that it wasn't Sesshomaru, but I loved Death, or who he was more then ever at that moment.

I pulled away and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew that it was really him, but I didn't care. "I want to have your baby," I sighed, crushing my lips against his, rejoicing at his gasp, "all you have shown me is love and I'll raise out child in return with you by my side."

Sesshomaru pulled back enough to let me see his eyes and some of the amber had faded to a color very near black. "You know who and what I am, yet, you're still willing to bare my own?" he asked, disbelief and pure rapture on his face.

I smiled and felt his heart skip a beat against my chest. I pulled him downwards and bit deeply into his neck, his cry of pleasure and pain filling the air. "I claimed you now. So you can't run away from me now," I breathed against my bite mark.

Something inside my mind fell apart and I felt the old me start to disappear. I knew in that moment that I had given in. I had fallen under his spell and I would never be free of him. I could already fell the swell of pride and joy from claiming him bubble up in my gut, but I couldn't change what I did and there was no going back. After all, I was stuck in hell after all. What could be world then actually be the ex-Death's mate?

**oOo**

Well, that's it for chapter three. Tell me what you guys think about it. Sorry it was so short. I'm still king of wishy-washy about it. So far so good, I guess. I guess I'll just go with the flow, unless you guys think its horrible, then I'll try to figure out something else. Well, tell me if you like it or not. I love to hear your opinions. Love yas and thanks for all the support.

_Dee Zuki_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

NOTE: I'm not sure if I like this starting point, yet, so bare with me. I need you guys to tell me if you like it or if I should toss it. I love you guys so much. Thanks for all your help and lovely reviews. Any pointers as to how I should start out will help so much and be greatly appreciated. Love yas.

Dee Zuki

**Chapter Four**

I glanced around the small hut and curled my nose up at the wretched smell that swirled in the air. I raised my arm and pressed my nose and mouth against the worn-out garment I'd snagged from a slave. It was a faded deep green color that had spots of grease and dirt all over the plce. Not something that I would ever have thought that I would even consider, but it was the best that I could grab. No one walked in looking all high and mighty in a place where he was at. Most of the time...they left dead.

I tensed when I sensed a presence in the dull gloom of the hut, but made my muscles relax. The witch was no threat to me. I needed something from her and she needed something from me.

"Sesshomaru," her voice flowed around me and a unwanted shivered slid down my spine.

A frown creased my brow as I stared into the gloomy darkness, wondering if I should be more weary of her. Her voice was seducitive and it could land me in a lot more trouble then I was already in.

"Kasumi," the name was like a carass spilling from my lips. I smiled into the shadows, willing the woman to see the favor on the outside instead of the revultion that I was trying to keep hidden on the inside.

I walked towards the mist that hovered towards the ceiling of the damp, musky hut and felt her excited sizzle in the air. I smoothered down the urge to shudder in disgust and smiled softly instead, willing my eyes to gleam in what would appear to be eagerness.

"Are you willing to pay the price for what you seek?" Kasumi's silky voice murmured. She seemed to be all around me. Behind me, in front, next to my ear. It was witchcraft. She was trying to lure me to her using her magick._ Lovely._

I smirked slightly and angled my head to the side. "Are you?" I asked, my voice but a husky whisper.

The mist seemed to still then take shape into what would appear to be a woman's form.I watched in silent awe as the form took a solid look that eventually turned to flesh. His eyes widened when he stared at the completely nude witch on all her feminine glory.

_Well, at least the rumors where true. She is beauty at her finest. A goddess with looks that would bring any man to his knees with the will to do whatever the woman wanted as long as he got into her bed._

She smiled and swayed towards me, her petite pale feet barely making any sound on the wooden floor. My loins stirred and my jawed clenched. Witch or not, her body made my body react whether or not I wanted it to.

"Yes. I am," she purred, making me shiver.

I stared at her, the hunger blazing from my eyes no longer a pretense. She would grant me enterance into the firey depths of hell if I would consent on being her lover. Her own personal dog demon that would respond to her ever call. I would become her pet. Her lap dog. A lowered beast that would sit at her side and trail behind her in her wake. The only problem was I was hers until she tired of me or until I found Kagome.

Her cool blue eyes gazed daringly into mine. "And what of you? Will you consent to my request for your end of the bargain?" she asked, stopping an inch or so away from me.

My eyes drifted down to her bare breasts on their own accord and she inhaled, making them lift as if in a silent offering. "I give you my consent," I murmured, my hand lifting and touching her pebbled nipple.

She sucked in a breath, then sighed. "Then we have made a agreement," she chuckled.

I frowned at the tilt in her voice and looked up to meet her stormy blue eyes, my hand dropping to my side. I didn't like the sound of this. Something wasn't right.

Her pupils expanded and my eyes widened. White-hot pain shot through my stomach and made me drop to my knees, my breath left my body. I stared up at the witch and knew what I had missed. She asked for me to be her personal dog demon. She was turning me into a hellhound.

A cry of agony crawled out of my throat and spilled from my lips as my vision turned red. I was in agony that felt beyond anything I had ever felt. My bones seemed to be shifting and grinding against each other and my skin felt as if someone was melting it off my back.

I glowered up at the witch and knew why most people didn't do bargains with her. She left out little details such as this and you where forever forsaken for you. I shuddered when I felt fur push through my skin and fell onto my hands...but they were no londer hands. They were claws quickly turning into paws.

I roared in rage, revenge on my mind as my human raged voice turned into a howl of hatred. Before any action took hold in my mind, darkness swept in and took all the pain and suffering away. A voice filled the oblivion.

"I'm sorry, my hound. I did tell you that I wanted you as one. If I had known that you had not known my exact meaning, I would have elabored. I would have explained," the woman sighed and he knew who she was. The witch. "Please don't hate me. Being a hellhound will help you in the place that you seek more then you think. Being a hellhound doesn't require life as its toll for entering. Please, forgive me, my pet. I meant no harm."

The voice faded and all was left was the nothingness that seemed to swallow me whole, body and mind. I surrendered to it willingly and passed beyond unconsciousness, into a dream world. A world filled with naked woman and hellhounds.

oOo

Well, that's chapte four for you and I truely hope that you liked it. I actually found that I enjoyed this little chapter. It turned out better then I had hoped. My other idea had been a disaster compared to this one. I hope that you all liked it. please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. I'll try my best to write more chappies.

Dee Zuki

\/ Press Me \/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

NOTE: I'm not sure if I like this starting point, yet, so bare with me. I need you guys to tell me if you like it or if I should toss it. I love you guys so much. Thanks for all your help and lovely reviews. Any pointers as to how I should start out will help so much and be greatly appreciated. Love yas.

Dee Zuki

**Chapter Five**

Warm breath tickled my cheek as I laid there waiting for Fudo to fall into a deep sleep. Panic was pulsing in my veins and I was having trouble laying still. I messed up. How could i mark this man? He wasn't the one I wanted. He wasn't the one my heart loved. He was the man that killed me and brought me to this place, keeping me here as his personal sex slave. He only ever bothered me except for when he wanted to relieve himself.

Scooting my shoulder out from inder his head and held my breath when he snorted, turning slightly away from me, his fingers playing with my breast absently. I laid there, my heart hammering in my chest until his hand went limp and slid down to lay losely on my stomach.

Staring down at his sleeping form, I swallowed my hysteria. I wanted to run. I couldn't keep sane being with this man. Pinching his middle finger between my index finger and thumb, i gently lifted his arm, pausing to watch his chest move steadily up and down. Sighing in relief, I slid away from him, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly lowering his arm down to the bed.

Padding barefooted to the big oak dresser made of what looked like ... bones. Shuddering in fear and disgust, I quickly pulled open a drawer and found a long black cloak. Perfect.

How could i have done that! My mind screamed and berated me as i silently pulled the cloak around my pale naked form and i even tried arguing back. On their own accord, my eyes drifted back over to Fudo's sleeping form, my brown orbs finding the indentions of my teeth and that same strange pride that had consumed me swam over me again.

He was mine. All mine. I shook my head and forced myself to look away. My body was rejoicing at the union, but my soul was screaming, my chest hollow. He wasn't mine. Someone else was.

Gliding towards on old wooden door on silent feet, I felt despair and lose tighened the emptiness that was my heart and for the first time in what felt like years, I wondered if he still thought of me. I wondered if Sesshomaru had forgiven me. What had been going through his mind when he saw me in the arms of another man, a replica of him even? Had he tried lookin for me? Was he still alive?

Swallowing softly, I stuffed the tears that brimmed my eyes back and focused on what I was about to. I couldn't stay here. I marked him. Marking him means that I can't get away now, but i have to try. Now before his allure pulls me to far deep into this hellhole that I won't ever surface again.

Cold fingers wrapped around the brass doorhandle and my eyes darted back to see his form still sleeping under the crumpled sheets. Heart hammering, I yanked on the door and was relieved when it swung towards me on silent, well-oiled hinges. I wouldn't come back to this place willingly. He would have to kill me this time.

oOo

Hey, guys and gals, sorry I haven't written in a really long time, but life throws you some curve balls sometimes. I didn't really like the way the story was heading so i did a retype on Chapter Five. I hope you like it and don't forget to send me your reviews. I love to here your opinions and ideas.

Your thankful and grateful author,

Dee Zuki


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

Note: Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Life gives you some trials and all that. But I hope you like this new chapter I have for you!

-Dee Zuki

((-From Chapter Five-))

Gliding towards on old wooden door on silent feet, I felt despair and lose tightened the emptiness that was my heart and for the first time in what felt like years, I wondered if he still thought of me. I wondered if Sesshomaru had forgiven me. What had been going through his mind when he saw me in the arms of another man, a replica of him even? Had he tried looking for me? Was he still alive?

Swallowing softly, I stuffed the tears that brimmed my eyes back and focused on what I was about to do. I couldn't stay here. I marked him. Marking him means that I can't get away now, but I'd have to try. Now, before his allure pulls me to far deep into this hellhole that I won't ever surface again.

Cold fingers wrapped around the brass door handle and my eyes darted back to see his form still sleeping under the crumpled sheets. Heart hammering, I yanked on the door and was relieved when it swung towards me on silent, well-oiled hinges. I wouldn't come back to this place willingly. He would have to kill me this time.

**Chapter Six**

(Sesshomaru- after he had made his deal with the witch-turning him into a hellhound.)

Pain. My entire body pulsed and twitched with it. Muscles quivered and tendons burned. My skin felt like liquid fire had been searing at it, trying to melt it from my body. Never in all my years had I felt so weak with agony. Almost like a newborn pup, helpless and useless.

"Pain will fade with time, my pet. You must find who you seek quickly. Time is not to waste," the witch who caused this god awful pain drifted through my mind like a dark whisper, causing the hair along my back to stand on end.

A growl rumbled past my lips at the sound of the witch's voice. I wasn't too thrilled that she was still there, lurking around to hear my thoughts and knowing what my body was enduring. Such agony I went through willingly, yet, she was the only one close enough to getting me to her.

Kagome's face flashed behind my closed eyes, the last time I saw her and the way she looked at me when she realized that the man she held wasn't me. And right behind her shock stricken face was Death's sick triumphant smile as the earth swallowed them up, taking her away from me. Shame swamped me like a furious tidal wave, suffocating me.

A beast-like growl crawled up my throat, causing my furry lips to tighten and quiver in my anger. It wasn't my normal youkai voice, but it sounded better. It reminded me that I was no longer a creature from this world. I sounded cruel, deeper toned, louder, and a truly pissed off demon. The sound made the hair along my spine stand on end. My new beast sounded like something that would enjoy chasing you down, loving the smell of your terror as I peeled the meat off your bones. The last sound you'd hear would be the crunch of your bones beneath my teeth, your own screams filling your head.

Forcing my eyes to open, I shoved back the pain and pushed my limbs to lift my body. Focusing my new eyes, I blinked down at a juicy bloody skull that still had meat clinging to the bones. It looked like a recent enough kill, but not new enough that it was so…juicy looking. The skull looked to be sweating.

Glancing around at my surroundings, the heat of the place suddenly hit me, enveloping me like a lover's embrace. A sulfuric scent was coming from the very walls and floor I stood on, their surfaces gleaming with moisture. Fiery pits were everywhere, and the smell of death, despair, and torment scented the air like a permanent lingering smell. I was in Hell and it wasn't so bad.

A howl of glee rumbled past my lips at the overwhelming joy that shot through my system. The witch had truly accomplished what I had slaughtered so many others for failing. Two long years and I finally made it to her. I would get my revenge on the fucking bastard and take her as far from her as I could, attachment to the witch or not. Finally, I would have her in my arms again.

oOo

Sorry it took so long to update! Its been chaotic in my life, with two babies on the way and what not, so yeah. It took me a while to get back in character with this story, and I know its short, but I promise to have more to come! Please feel free to send me a review on your thoughts on my story! I love to hear new ideas and theories. Thanks so much! –Dee Zuki


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Dwelling Amongst the Living**

(Sequel to Laying Amongst the Dead)

Note: Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Life gives you some trials and all that. But I hope you like this new chapter I have for you!

-Dee Zuki

((-From Chapter Six-))

A howl of glee rumbled past my lips at the overwhelming joy that shot through my system. The witch had truly accomplished what I had slaughtered so many others for failing. Two long years and I finally made it to her. I would get my revenge on the fucking bastard and take her as far from her as I could, attachment to the witch or not. Finally, I would have her in my arms again.

**Chapter Seven**

Stretching in my new skin, I spotted a puddle of what smelled to be blood next to the sweating skull and padded over to it. Leaning over it, I inspected my new form and noticed immediately at the difference in size I was from my normal beast. I was enormous, standing on four legs I was equivalent to a standing man of roughly six feet. Dark auburn fur that was tipped with silver covered my massive head that was set with a wide jaw full of sharp long white teeth. A black nose and almost the same amber eyes finished my face, though my pupils were like a pointed oval, expanding sideways the closer I got to my reflection. Almost like cat eyes.

I huffed at the resemblance but wasn't entirely disapproving of my new furry body. It was fit and thick with muscle meant for chasing down others and its overall appearance was meant to strike fear into the heart of whoever it came upon. Not bad for a Hellhound mutt.

The distinct smell of death and despair wavered up to my nose and my head snapped a moment before a tall slender blonde walked around the bend of a rock wall. She took a few aimless steps in my direction before she lifted green eyes up and noticed me not but ten paces away. My body froze as she took in my form and slowly she raised her eyes to meet mine.

I would have thought that the girl was innocent and scared from her outer appearance, but when her cold dead eyes met mine, I knew otherwise. She had dwelled in hell long enough that she died inside, evil replacing whatever humanity she had had left in her. She was all cold calculation, a pending lust for pain and destruction.

"What do we have here?" she murmured, her voice scratchy as if she had used it in a while. She tilted her head to the side and matted blonde hair slide over her shoulder. "Master doesn't let his mutts wonder. So you must be a stray dog, aren't you?"

She tsked me, flashing a smile of blackened pointed teeth my way. "Master will punish you for leaving your pin."

Anger boiled through me and it came out in the form of a deep throaty growl, the hairs on my back standing on end. "I have no master, girl," I snapped, pleased that words spilled from my fur encased muzzle.

Her smile dropped and her cold green eyes widened, a dirty hand flying to her decaying mouth. "Hellhounds don't speak. I thought he had forbidden them, cursed them to live the life of a mutt."

Suddenly the witch's giggle filled my head at the girl's statement. _Indeed, that is true. But there was never a hellhound such as you. A demon at heart already that just became what was always in his heart. Death did not make you. I did._

Keeping the information in the back of my mind, I noticed that the girl was slowly shrinking away from me. I growled, snapping my jaws together. "Where is your confidence now, little girl? Why do you shrink away from such you call a mutt?" My words came out slightly deformed. Animal mouths were not meant for human words to flow from.

The girl stilled and her throat worked as she swallowed down her dead pulse. "You are not bound to our Dark Lord, so our laws do not apply to you. You speak, unlike ever other Hellhound I have ever come across, which should be impossible. There are rumors, legends some call them, of a beast coming one day that would not heed the Dark Lord."

My ears perked up, a smile causing my lips to spread across my teeth. "So they knew of my coming. Clever witch."

The girl's fear was fading and excitement was slowing creeping in to replace it, giving her courage if only for a moment. "I know why you're here, Hellhound. You seek the one who dwells with the living," she stated, taking a small step on raw blackened feet towards me, "You seek…her."

oOo

Well, that's it for chapter seven. Sorry its short again, but at least I updated! Please send me your lovely reviews and thoughts on the new chappy. I love to hear them! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy it. –Dee Zuki


End file.
